


i love you

by tunecuck



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunecuck/pseuds/tunecuck
Summary: really, what brian would give, if it meant spending forever with the love of his lifesuddenly, brian blurted out, “i want you to marry me.”“what?” jaehyung immediately gasped, eyes immediately widening, with his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.(aka, brian’s abrupt proposal to his lovelyboyfriend. read, abrupt





	i love you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it’s ooc hahahaha i’ve been looping i.l.y. ‘s instrumental by the rose for about an hour now :^)
> 
> also: i’ll edit this properly ...soon

brian’s eyelids blearily fluttered open as he awoke from his deep slumber. he took his time to adjust to the soft light flittering into the room through the soft, sheer white curtains. through the curtains, he could see the sky painted a deep pink, with large, fluffy clouds of purple lined with silver across the horizon. streaks of soft blues and oranges were also floating about, serving as small details to perfect the picturesque sky. brian moved to sit up on his forearms, when he took notice of the arms attaching themselves loosely around his torso and waist.

untangling the pair of arms around him, brian carefully sat up and leaned over to the bedside table to grab his mobile phone to check the time. 6:42pm.

with a small smile, he looked down to gaze at his lover’s sleeping form. he adored how the dimming rays of the setting sun cast soft shadows onto his pretty features, highlighting his undeniable beauty. he loved how serene and peaceful his boyfriend looked, and brian thought about how gratefully content he would be if he could wake up to this ethereal view _forever_.

lightly, brian lifted his fingers over to gently card them through his boyfriend’s blonde locks. he closed in eyes in bliss, as he relished in the feeling of being close and in love with park jaehyung.

he loved park jaehyung with all his heart. this, he had never anticipated, back when he had first laid his eyes on him on their first day of college. gradually, his love for him began to grow in his heart, as they spent time together and became close. he knew he loved park jaehyung, the feeling clear as day and cemented in his heart, several years later, when he finally plucked up the courage to confess his feelings to the older boy.

really, what brian would give, if it meant spending forever with the love of his life.

he just loved how good they went together, and how much happy he felt whenever jaehyung was around. he just-

“god, i love you so much. i really want to be with you forever.”

“aww.. bribri! that’s so sweet!”

startled, brian snapped out of his daze to see jaehyung gazing at him affectionately with sleepy eyes.

“hello. i just woke up. if you couldn’t tell,” jaehyung giggled with a smile, as he took the hand brian had left in his hair down to thread them together with his loosely.

brian stated at jaehyung in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

“and you said that you loved me out loud... if you didn’t realise... i really love you too, brian.” jaehyung confessed, beaming up at brian. as the words left jaehyung’s lips, brian could briefly register his lips quirk upwards into a smile, and his heart rate picked up slightly. “but what are you thinking about, brian? you’re being too sentimental and sweet this early in the morning!”

“what, i can’t say soft things to my loving boyfriend whenever i want to? also, it’s not even morning right now!” brian sighed exasperatedly, or at least attempted to, his voice dripping with fondness for the blonde.

“nah, you can. but it’s too early for my poor gay heart to take this early in the evening!” jaehyung cried, dramatically slapping their intertwined hands up to his forehead.

brian let out a tiny bark of laughter at the comical expression etched onto jaehyung’s face, before the two settled into comfortable silence, with jaehyung playing around with their interlocked hands, as brian continued to stare at him.

suddenly, brian blurted out, “i want you to marry me.”

“what?” jaehyung immediately gasped, eyes immediately widening, with his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline.

“oh, _fuck_. wait-“ brian spluttered in shock, surprise mirroring jaehyung’s. oh fuck. _fuck fuck fuck_. why did he just say that? sure, he was _sure_ that he wanted to marry jaehyung, since he loved him _so_ much, and he knew that he loved him back too, but.

but what if jaehyung says _no_?

“ _no_ , don’t wait! what was that!”

“i’m sorry, i-“

brian’s heart began to palpitate in his chest, and he was quick to avert his eyes from jaehyung. oh fuck.

“no! why are you sorry? are you saying that you didn’t mean it?” panic was laced in jaehyung’s voice, and he instinctively gripped brian’s hand tighter. fear crept into jaehyung’s heart, and he suddenly found himself biting back tears. _what?_

hearing the pain in his lover’s voice, brian forced himself to look at jaehyung. he felt his heart clench at the sight of him. never before in his life had he see jaehyung look so small, and-

“n-no... i meant it,” brian forced himself to choke out, willing all his courage to confess properly to jaehyung, the love of his life. “i want to marry you. i.. i just... hope that you feel the same way?”

at that, jaehyung curls in on himself, evidently shaking as quiet sobs began to wrack his body. distressed at not knowing what to do, brian tenderly called out jaehyung’s name and squeezed their still-intertwined hands together.

a few moments passed before jaehyung straightened, and pushed himself towards brian, pulling his hand away from brian’s to instead loop them around his neck, the other following suit. immediately, brian’s hands came to rest around jaehyung’s hips.

“i wanna marry you too...” jaehyung said, after slowing down his breathing after he had continued to sob in brian’s chest.

instantaneously, brian felt the relief flood his bones, at the feeling of not being rejected. he could see the relief visibly wash onto jaehyung’s features, too.

“that’s... g-good. i’m sorry for scaring you,” brian replied in a hushed tone, scared that anything else might just wreck the intimate moment unfolding for the two of them.

jaehyung buried his face deeper into brian’s chest, before bringing his lips to rest atop of brian’s heart. gingerly, he placed a feather-like kiss above it.

brian swore that he felt his heart explode at the intimacy of his fiancé’s small action.

“i love you. so very much. i’m sorry that my proposal was so... abrupt. i just hope that you know that i simply adore you with all my heart, park jaehyung.”

slowly, brian brought jaehyung’s ring finger up to his lips to give a gentle kiss.

“of course i do know that. i love you too, kang younghyun. i simply adore you with all my heart, too.”

tilting his head up, jaehyung met his lover partway for a kiss on the lips.

really, what _they_ both would give, if it meant spending eternity with each other.


End file.
